


the best fucktoy

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Mention of blood, Rape, Raw Sex, Spitroasting, istg renjun is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: renjun is a cumdump for jeno's gang and he likes it





	the best fucktoy

x

friday evening is going for renjun as usually, with him standing on his fours on some stained mattress in the middle of an old warehouse by the river, two cocks being shoved in his mouth, and another one fucking his ass. a few more guys are surrounding him, waiting for their turn to use his holes, and by now he's learned the names of all of them. the one who hammers into him from behind is mark, an athlete from basketball team; he always fucks him well, so by the time his hole adjusts to mark's size, renjun can barely keep himself from moaning. not that anybody would be against. the one who pushes his dick into his throat is jaemin, a school celebrity due to his immense handsomeness; he likes to make renjun gargle and choke on his cock, but it'll be a lie to say that renjun doesn't enjoy it as well. jaemin's cock changes to donghyuck’s, a member of a dance club, who is always here for receiving blowjob, but doesn't really like renjun's ass, instead giving preference to milking renjun's cock with his own hole, if he's allowed to, of course.

as often happens, renjun's vision starts to get blurry when arousal finds its way down his back, while three cocks keep on giving him the pleasure he craves for, so he can't really tell, whose cocks he sees around him, but there's one person he can see more than clearly, because his eyes always seek for him: jeno. the gang leader, the worst student of the school, who's being feared even by the members of his own gang, not to mention usual students. he’s sitting at the table, a bit afar from the place where renjun performs his duty of a cumdump. his eyes usually watch renjun with a cold piercing stare, while he smokes a cigarette, drinks a can of beer or plays card with those who’s already finished or hasn't started their fun with the boy.

when renjun lets out an especially loud whine, jeno's stare gets more intense, but as soon as he sees that it's just mark started pounding into renjun faster, he chuckles, giving mark a nod of approval, and continues to watch the show.

donghyuck comes first, splashing his cum all over renjun's face and cooing at the sight.

“aw, injun-i, you've never looked prettier”, he says in a sing-song voice, collecting the cum with his thumb to lick it off - he'd push it in renjun's mouth, but it's busy with jaemin's cock.

renjun moans in reply, not really registering the mocking words, his mind gradually betraying him, giving way to the desire to be fucked and filled like a pathetic whore. he feels mark's grip tightening on his hips, and whimpers around jaemin's cock in the anticipation of a load of cum inside his ass.

“i'm close”, mark utters shortly, his nails digging painfully into renjun's fleshy ass, and renjun lets jaemin's cock out of his mouth to sob impatiently.

“please, inside, cum in me”, he begs, and mark doesn't have to be asked twice. he groans, as renjun clenches his hole, and cums deep into his guts, adding his semen to the loads that are already in. renjun's body shake's at the sensation, his little hard cock throbbing, pressed to his stomach, but his attention is drawn to the stern metallic voice.

“that's enough. everyone, out”, jeno gets up from his place and approaches the mattress, his gait slow and measured. jaemin's dissatisfied grunt is heard afterwards, - he hasn't cum after all, - but nobody dares to oppose jeno, especially when it comes to his favourite fucktoy. 

the gang members quickly tug their cocks in their pants and leave the building, closing the door behind their backs, so that renjun is left alone with jeno, who towers above him, gently carding his fingers through renjun's sweaty hair. renjun whines quietly at the touch, his arms trembling and cock aching, and jeno retracts his hand to walk round the mattress.

“come on, lie down baby”, he says landing beside renjun, who collapses the same moment, whining as he rolls on his side to face jeno, because it's incredibly uncomfortable to lie on his back after two rounds of taking cocks. 

“how are you feeling?” jeno asks with a smile, although he knows that renjun's on the edge of falling apart.

“wanna cum, please, jeno, wanna cum so bad”, renjun sobs, grabbing on the front of jeno's shirt, desperation making his eyes brim with tears for the nth time this evening. 

“i will let you come, baby, i always do, don't i?” jeno says reassuringly, looping his arm around renjun's thin waist as his other hand lifts renjun's trembling chin up. he bring their faces close together and plants a brief kiss on renjun's swollen lips before he sticks his tongue out and licks over his stained cheeks, gathering the remains of cum to clean him up. this is so dirty yet so intimate, that renjun can't help but emit a shaky breath as his heart paces up, while jeno caresses his face with his tongue before pushing it between renjun's red parted lips. jeno always kisses him ever so tenderly, carefully holding his face as he swirls his wet soft muscle inside renjun's mouth, tasting every corner of it, as renjun huffs, closing his eyes in pleasure. the kiss is slow and calming, and renjun's sobs get silent, and instead of gripping jeno's shirt, renjun is now automatically stroking the strong broad chest, his breath gradually returning to a normal rhythm.

“did you like the way my boys fucked you?” jeno asks with a mild smile, although renjun's hard cock is more than obviously leaking.

“erm… yeah…” renjun trails, blushing and lowering his gaze a bit to where he can see a vein pulsing on jeno's neck. 

“what wrong?” jeno frowns, noticing renjun hesitation with the answer.

“it’s nothing, just…” renjun pauses, his face getting even redder, while he can't turn his eyes to meet jeno's stare. “jaemin was a bit harsh when he used my ass”, renjun finally whispers, as if afraid to say that aloud. 

“i'll talk to him”, jeno says in a stern voice, his arm pressing renjun closer to his body, and renjun widens his eyes: 'to talk’ in jeno's language means that jaemin will have a few bones broken, at the very least. 

“n-no, please, don't, i'm okay, i swear!” renjun babbles, catching jeno's darkened gaze. “i like it hard”, he confesses timidly, “and i like it when you watch me...” he says, shutting his eyes in embarrassment.

and he's not lying, he likes it indeed, when several cocks ram into him simultaneously, load him with cum as he's told what a whore he is, and he doesn't know how he can live without it. he likes it. but there was just one time when he didn't.

xx

jeno never leaves renjun alone with his gang when they fuck him, preferring to control the process, but once he got delayed by the teacher, so at the school gate renjun was met with everybody except for him.

“it's gonna be fun anyway”, jaemin wrapped his arm around renjun's narrow shoulders, cheerfully but roughly, and the others laughed all the way to the warehouse leading renjun there, who was not so enthusiastic about it.

“fuck, i forgot the lube”, donghyuck complained: it was him who was responsible for it, because first, they all wanted a decent fuck, second, it was jeno's order.

“your ass is stretched enough, right, injun-i? we can just use spit”, lucas, the local jock, asked the boy, to whom the perspective of being fucked without lube seemed more than terrifying. 

“i-i don't think it will be okay”, renjun tried to contradict meekly, but lucas's hands together with mark and jisung were already undressing him, paying no attention to his quiet protests. he ended up in his habitual position, on his knees, his hands working on two cocks and mouth stretched around lucas's shaft. that time he tried his best to suck, coating lucas's cock with saliva as much as he could, shaking more of fear than usual anticipation. 

and the thing is, that lucas was the one who started the gang with jeno. he wasn't exactly jeno's right hand, but he could afford himself to do things concerning the gang without discussing it with jeno. that's how he decided to act, when he lined his cock up renjun's dry hole and pushed inside, barely managing to squeeze the tip in. 

“lucas, it's not going to work, i'm not even stretched”, renjun whined, tears of pain starting to collect at the corners of his eyes as he was lying on the mattress with his hips up.

“yeah, dude, i'm telling you, he's too tight”, said donghyuck warningly. he and jisung were standing beside lucas, jerking off to the sight of him trying to push his cock in renjun's hole, and donghyuck of all people knew that fucking a dry hole could be more than harmful.

“let's see”, lucas gritted his teeth in a grin, and after taking renjun's hips firmly, shoved his dick inside with full force, earning a loud heart-rending cry from renjun, who felt his insides being torn by lucas's massive cock. 

that was when the door of the warehouse opened and jeno stepped in, his face darker than clouds before the storm. 

“what the fuck is going on?” he asked rushing closer to the circle of his members, in the middle of which lucas was hammering his cock into renjun, who let out painful screams with every move, sobbing even louder when he saw jeno approaching. the others shot each other worried looks and started getting dressed quickly, realizing, that the fun is gonna be over.

“donghyuck forgot the lube”, jisung said cautiously, and jeno lowered his eyes to see a thin stream of blood flowing out renjun's hole. a short 'i'm sorry' and a sudden cry were heard from donghyuck, who jumped back when jeno's fist met lucas's face in a hard punch, knocking him off his feet, his legs tangling in his sweatpants, hanging on his ankles. 

“donghyuck, help renjun get dressed, and you all”, he eyed the rest with a savage, mad gaze, “hold him”, he motioned his head towards lucas, but nobody moved, frozen by jeno's rage. “i said, hold him!” jeno shouted, and this made the others move, because jeno never shouted, barely even raised his voice, always talking calmly but in such horrifying manner, that his tone alone was enough for people to get their knees shaking. but this jeno, with a grimace of outrage on his face and burning eyes, scared the life out the others, so they hastily rushed to lucas whose cheek was now decorated by a big red spot, left after the hit. 

“wait, jeno, you're not serious…” lucas started in a trembling voice, but was soon interrupted by a few hands holding him down, his face pressed to the floor.

“i am”, jeno answered simply as he unzipped his jeans, taking his cock out to give it several strokes before it was fully hard, spread lucas's asscheeks and rammed his cock in his ass in one go to the very base. a high-pitched shriek was heard afterwards, and mark, who was holding lucas by the back, flinched visibly, but it didn't stop jeno.

“he's _my_ fucking property”, jeno growled punctuating each word with a deep rough thrust, making lucas howl like a wounded prey. “you don't mess with my property if you don't want to mess with me”, he almost hissed, pounding his cock into lucas's bleeding hole a few times, before he pulled out and tucked it back in his pants.

“get him out of my sight”, jeno said, his face reflecting utter disgust and loathing. 

he didn't see who helped lucas to get up and leave, his eyes were only looking at renjun, who was resting his head on donghyuck's laps, his face stained in tears and lips trembling in quiet whimpers. 

“thanks, hyuck-i”, jeno said sincerely, as he came closer to renjun, and donghyuck got up carefully, “you can go now”, he told donghyuck, who left after a short sympathetic nod, letting the two be alone, and renjun eyed jeno, who kneeled in front of him, his face worried and eyes moving anxiously.

“hey”, jeno thumbed over renjun's wet cheeks, but the boy could only whimper in response, the pain in his lower part clouding his mind. “are you hurt?” jeno asked, and renjun gave him a short nod, accompanied by a hiccup, which appeared to be the last straw for jeno, who cursed under his breath and grabbed renjun in his embrace.

“i’m sorry, baby, i'm so sorry, i will never let anyone hurt you again, i promise, you hear me?” he whispered, his voice breaking a few times as renjun buried his face in jeno's shoulder and burst into tears, wetting jeno's t-shirt and hugging him impossibly close. 

“i was so scared”, was the only phrase renjun could manage to utter through his sobs, feeling jeno's grip tightening around him.

“i got you baby, i’m here now, i will not leave you again, ever”, jeno said, stroking renjun's hair, who nodded in his shoulder. “okay?” jeno gently pulled renjun away, looking straight at him, and renjun gave him another nod, sobbing, his eyes red and face puffy. he felt jeno's lips touching his, and eagerly opened his mouth for jeno's tongue to push in carefully, renjun sobs getting quieter with every suck jeno gave him on his lips. the kiss, lingering and soft, lasted for a few minutes before jeno broke it and smiled to renjun, who shyly smiled back, comforted by renjun's warm hands on his neck. 

jeno then took him home, cleaned him up and applied the healing cream despite renjun's embarrassed protests, who lied on jeno's bed, secretly inhaling the fresh and comforting scent of his bed sheets. but no reasonable persuasions could make renjun stay the night, and after a defeated sigh jeno called a taxi and sent renjun home, who, frankly speaking, was too overwhelmed by the thought that he would meet the dawn with jeno in one bed. 

xxx

when renjun opens his eyes, he meets jeno's heavy, aroused gaze, which never fails to make renjun's blood boil in his veins.

“i like it”, he repeats confidently, returning from his memories and taking jeno's hand to press it to his cock, which awaits to be touched.

“okay”, jeno says, amused and somehow relieved, before planting another kiss on renjun's mouth, this time more heated and hungry, as he squeezes his hand, the fingers of his other hand trailing down renjun's spine to enter his slick hole, finding his sweet spot at once and making renjun moan gratefully in the kiss.

“do you like my fingers?” jeno teases, massaging renjun's prostate with the tips, while renjun tries to push his ass back to get more friction.

“yeah, but i like your cock better”, he moans, his shyness forgotten for the sake of his need to cum, which only grows bigger with every move of jeno's fingers.

“you're such a slut baby, the best fucktoy for me”, jeno chuckles kindly, taking his hand away from renjun's cock to stroke his cheek.

xxxx

and to be honest, renjun's always been a slut, and he knows it. he wasn't that kind of a local whore who hooked up with everybody, no. he was a quiet kind, keeping his needs to himself, while his head was full of images of him being fucked in every way possible. he also has a great libido, so he had to jerk off at least five times a day to get himself satisfied, but he never told anyone about the things he wanted.

and maybe jeno saw through him, smelled his slutty nature, because it seemed he always watched renjun when having a chance. his fellows never bullied renjun, as they did to other smart and quiet students, but renjun could always feel jeno's cold stare whenever they were sharing the same space. renjun was fairly afraid of the gang, especially after hearing the rumours about how they sent another poor guy to a hospital with a few fractures, so when a few of them approached him when he was exiting the school building on his way home, he thought, it's finally high time for him to have vacation on a hospital bed too.

“hey, renjun? do you have a moment?” a handsome guy, who renjun knew to be jeno's friend, addressed him with a wicked smirk, implying that he couldn't say 'no, i don't', which he didn't, stuttering a meek 'h-hey guys' when two others, an athlete-looking guy and a blonde one with a cunning look, hooked their arms around his shoulders.

“boss wants to have a talk with you”, the blonde boy said with a wide smile, as they were leading him a few blocks away from school, close to the river bank where old warehouses and garages were situated. 'boss’ meant 'jeno’, as renjun could figure out, and cold sweat broke on his palms at the thought of what kind of talk the leader of a gang could have with him.

“o-okay”, renjun mumbled, his legs getting wobblier with every step. 

when they came into one of the warehouses, he saw a middle-sized room, with a table and a few chairs at the opposite wall, and an old dirty mattress, which was strange to see there. as his eyes traveled around he saw two more guys, and jeno himself, at the sight of whom renjun's heart leaped to his throat and knees started shaking. 

“we brought him!” the blonde guy shouted cheerfully, as jeno was stepping closer to the guest. 

“thanks, chenle”, jeno answered, giving the athlete and a good-looking guy a short nod as a greeting, and then averted his eyes to renjun, who was paralyzed with fear.

“we haven't met, but i think you know who i am”, jeno told him, stepping towards him and stopping a feet away, “and you're renjun, aren't you?”  
renjun nodded to both these statements, feeling unable to produce words, his pulse beating loudly in his ears.

“i wonder if you noticed that i've been watching you”, jeno said, his phrase making renjun feel cold shiver rush on his back, while jeno's calm voice and the promising smirks on the faces of others only added to renjun's frightened state.

“y-yes”, he managed to answer, pinned to his place by jeno's deep, fathomless eyes. jeno made the last step separating them and took renjun's chin in his fingers, squeezing it tightly and almost harshly.

“you know what dragged my attention?” jeno asked, and renjun just shook his head, gulping dryly, to which jeno smiled. “your hungry look which, every time i met it, screamed _i want to be fucked_”, jeno said quietly and grinned, when renjun's eyes went wide. he couldn't imagine that somebody would find out about this dirty nature of his, which he did his best to hide. but there he was, standing among obviously horny gang members, and he didn't know if it was his worst nightmare or the sweetest dream coming true, because he always came the hardest when fantasising about his holes being stuffed with several cocks.

“now, tell me renjun”, jeno said, pausing to grab renjun's palm and press it to his hardening bulge, making him gasp. “am i right?” jeno asked, looking right in renjun's eyes, who felt fear fading away, giving way to excitement and arousal, which made him shiver again, while jeno moved his hand so renjun could feel how big he is in his pants. he looked down to see the outline of jeno's cock, and his breath hitched, before he stared back at jeno, who already knew the answer to his question.

“you are”, renjun mouthed for only jeno to hear, and jeno smiled knowingly, before he leaned to renjun's lips and whispered his words in a way that left renjun no chances, no desire to disobey.

“then get on your knees, slut.”

and renjun didn't have to be asked twice, it was all he ever dreamed of, to rub his knees against the floor till they are bruised with red and blue, while his mouth is fucked with a big cock. the sound of his knees hitting the ground was followed by a zip of jeno's jeans, whose hard cock swang right in front of renjun's face. he felt a harsh tug on his hair, causing him to open his mouth, into which jeno pushed his cock, making renjun whine at the sudden movement.

“suck, princess, show us what a good slut you are”, jeno chuckled, before he motioned his hand in a commanding gesture to one of his members. “donghyuck, prepare his ass for us”, and renjun could hardly suppress a moan, feeling jeno's cock twitch in his mouth. 

“yes, sir”, a laughing voice came, and renjun cast his eyes to see a fashionably dressed guy with clear trace of make-up on his face, who approached him with a small tube in his hands before standing behind him, while jeno started pushing his cock into renjun's mouth. he cupped his head to move it along his shaft, controlling the speed and depth, and renjun stretched his lips around the cock, his mouth watering at the taste and the weight of it on his tongue.

a surprised whine escaped his throat when he felt his trousers and underwear tugged down, but it only made him drool and press his lips more tightly, as a slick cool finger rubbed against his hole before entering it slowly.

“he's so tight, boss, i think he's a virgin”, donghyuck said with a cunning grin, steadily pushing his finger in and out renjun's hole, whose face went red and eyes brimmed with tears of shame as he continued swirling his tongue on jeno's thick shaft, trying to take it deeper with every move as if to prove that he's good.

“i know he is”, jeno replied confidently, lifting renjun's head up, who looked at him with big teary eyes, sparkling with embarrassment, as donghyuck kept on stretching him carefully. he huffed and whined softly, feeling the second finger intruding his ass, when jeno ran his fingers through his hair and said a quiet 'come on’ before bucking his hips forward so his cock slid further in renjun's throat. the sensation of being choked almost made him panic, but jeno quickly retreated his cock, so renjun could gasp for air, noticing the burning stares of the others who still patiently waited for jeno's permission to touch him. the pause didn't last long, and after a short stroke on his cheek, encouraging him to open his mouth, renjun complied for jeno's cock to push deep into his throat, moaning at the same time cause the fingers in his hole pressed onto this spot that always made him feel butterflies of arousal flutter in his stomach.

“fuck”, jeno cursed, when the vibration of renjun's voice went through his cock, while its tip was shoved deep into his throat, making him gulp involuntarily around it. after repeating his moves a few times, jeno pulled back, gliding the tip of his cock against renjun's swollen, slick with saliva lips, which were parted by obscene sounds as donghyuck meticulously worked his fingers in renjun's ass.

“does a slut want a cock in his pussy?” jeno asked, smirking at the way renjun was shutting his eyes, trying to push back on donghyuck's fingers.

“yes, i want it, please, i want your cock in my pussy”, renjun whined looking at jeno with puppy eyes, not caring to blush anymore when he heard the others chuckle.

“enough, hyuck-i”, jeno said, stroking renjun's face in approval.

“he's hard, by the way”, donghyuck informed with a meaningful smile, and after nodding to him, jeno in one swift move scooped renjun's light pliant body up on his arms to land it on the mattress. he ripped renjun's clothes off, leaving him naked and shivering on display, and tried to turn him on his stomach, but renjun readily positioned himself on his fours, arching his back, his body tingling with desire to be fucked.

a few whistles and encouraging whoopings were heard when jeno spread renjun's asscheeks and pushed his cock in renjun's slick hole, firmly grabbing him by his hips. renjun let out a short cry at the sensation of his insides being stretched by a fat cock, as jeno was slowly pushing in, causing renjun to feel the intrusion so clearly, that the image of it in his head made him whine louder, grasping the mattress.

“god, so tight”, jeno groaned, kneading on renjun's ass, as he started shallowly moving his hips to open up renjun's hole. “jaemin and donghyuck, come use his mouth”, jeno said, and renjun saw hyuck and the handsome guy coming up to him, their cocks out and hard.

“i thought you forgot about us”, jaemin complained jokingly, and as soon as they approached, renjun's jaw dropped opened, welcoming their cocks with eagerness. it was difficult to suck, when his ass was pounded, jeno fucking into him steadily and harshly, touching his prostate with his tip, so that renjun couldn't keep his slack mouth wrapped tight around the cocks. but he tried his best, relaxing his throat as much as he could while donghyuck shoved his cock deep into, so that renjun's nose hit his smooth stomach.

“i'm gonna cum”, donghyuck whimpered, digging his fingers in renjun's hair.

“fast, as usual”, jaemin smirked, earning a pout from donghyuck which immediately changed into a moan when jaemin put his hand between hyuck's buttcheeks to stroke over his hole. “come on, hyuck-i, spill in his mouth”, jaemin whispered, thrusting his finger tip in donghyuck's ass, and donghyuck pushed his cock further and came in renjun's cavity, splashing his cum on renjun's tongue till the last drop, which renjun swallowed before jaemin took his chin to open his mouth and see that it's empty.

“tasty?” he asked, grinning, and renjun quickly nodded his head, his mouth chasing jaemin's cock which was just a few inches away from his face. renjun cried out because jeno sped up his pace, pounding into his hole so that his thighs slapped against his butt, and jaemin smirked, murmuring 'take it all then', and thrust his cock in renjun's awaiting mouth.

they spitroasted him roughly, moving in his holes like two pistons, giving him the sensations he always craved for, pressed between two bodies and stuffed with cocks. his whines got louder as jeno hammered into him faster, close to his release, and renjun's breath hitched when he felt a load of cum spilling deep in his guts, jeno's groan echoing in his ears.

jeno slowly pulled his cock out, and renjun's hole clenched as if not wanting to let it go.

“he's all yours to use”, he said, slapping renjun's ass and leaving a big red handprint on the pale sensitive skin, and renjun shivered with excitement when two more guys came up to him.

jaemin pulled his cock out as well but only to stand behind renjun and take jeno's place, entering the boy who let out a whine and raised his eyes to see chenle and the athlete standing in front of him.

“he’s pretty”, the athlete said, taking his face by his stern fingers, turning it to have a better view. “do you want a cock in your mouth?” he asked with a laugh and then tugged renjun by the hair, slapping his cheek with his heavy thick cock and making renjun whimper as he couldn't hide that he wanted it more than anything.

“mark”, a warning came from jeno, who was now sitting relaxed on a chair in front of the mattress, with a lit cigarette in his mouth. “just fuck him, that's it”, jeno said, patting donghyuck's head, who sat right near him, his head leant on jeno's shoulder and eyes half-lidded yet smiling, as they were both admiring the performance renjun was giving them on his stage. 

“can't wait”, mark answered, and renjun sticked his tongue out for mark to push in his watering mouth. 

“chenle, come here”, jaemin said, a bit out of breath as he was pounding renjun so hard that mark's cock slid easily into renjun's throat.

chenle, who was quietly, in a kind of awe watching renjun wrap his lips around mark's cock, appearing and disappearing in his wet slutty mouth, nodded his head and complied, stepping to watch jaemin's cock stretching renjun's hole.

“wow”, he breathed out, unable to tear his eyes from the way renjun's ass was sucking jaemin in, who slowed down after chenle's words and left renjun's body, causing the boy to mewl.

“try it”, jaemin said invitingly, and chenle licked his lips nervously, staring at renjun's gaping hole. jaemin sighed and took chenle by his hips, standing behind him and positioning against renjun's ass. 

“h-hyung, wait, i can-” chenle started, but jaemin just chuckled a short 'i’m gonna help you' while unbuckling chenle's belt and pulling his throbbing cock out as he guided it to renjun's hole.

“like that”, he pushed chenle by the hips, his chin rested on the crook of chenle's shoulder and his own hard cock pressing between his asscheeks as he made a few moves, watching chenle fuck renjun. “it's good?” he asked while making a harder thrust, causing them both to moan.

“yeah, yeah”, chenle replied, breathing heavily, his hips moving more bravely now, and jaemin stepped aside and took the bottle of lube to smear the liquid over his cock. 

“let's make it even better”, he said, lining up his cock to renjun's hole as well. 

“are we doing this?” chenle stopped his thrusts abruptly and gave jaemin a look full of doubt, but the muffled sob that renjun let out at the lack of friction in his ass only made jaemin smirk.

“i’m sure he’ll love it, right, injun-i?” he said, stroking the globe of renjun's ass before his eyes lit up with a spark of a mischievous idea, and he didn't care to wait for renjun's positive moan.

“jisung, why are you staying there? boss invited everyone to join”, he said to the guy who looked younger than the others, staying a bit afar, with a clear bulge in his jeans but not even trying to do anything. he nodded and stepped closer to renjun, who was still with mark's cock in his mouth, whimpering at the perspective to have another cock fucking him.

he didn’t have to wait long, because jaemin started slowly pushing his cock in his hole, stretching him so much that renjun had to let out mark's cock out, his head dropped in a cry of pain, and he didn't notice the worried look jeno shot him. two cocks were definitely too much for him, he tried to breathe calmly, but as they started to move, dragging along his insides, a sob escaped his parted lips, but he still pushed his ass back.

“can i use his mouth?” jisung asked turning to jeno, who just waved his hand in a gesture of permission. in one rushed movement jisung's jeans were tugged down, and his huge thick cock almost hit renjun in the face, whose eyes went round in anticipation.

“please, please, please”, renjun managed to babble, opening his mouth so wide that saliva flowed down his chin, and under mark's chuckle jisung timidly entered renjun's mouth, groaning and cursing under his breath.

“that's… just… oh god…” jisung exhaled, thrusting deeper with every erratic jolt of his hips, his fat cock filling renjun's mouth completely.

renjun couldn't stop moaning, because two cocks were still moving in his ass, making him feel torn apart with a bittersweet mix of pain and pleasure, which only got more concentrated when mark told jisung 'don't be greedy', and they started fucking his mouth in turn, letting him suck on both their tips every now and again. the realization that four cocks were fucking his holes at the same time hit him, and he felt shiver of an upcoming orgasm go through his limbs. his breath quickened together with the the pacing up of the cocks in his ass, which were abusing his prostate with accurate deep thrusts, and his stuffed mouth could only produce pitiful whines, as he continued working it with his eyes shut. his whines turned into desperate sobs when he felt a warm hand wrapping around his leaking cock, and his arms and knees trembled in exhaustion, unable to handle the arousal building inside him.

“come on, injun-i, let us see you cum like a slut you are”, he heard jaemin's mocking voice, and this simple sentence made his whole body shake violently as he released in jaemin's hand, tears of his orgasm streaming down his face and adding to the spit on his chin. he saw white spots dancing under his shut eyelids, while he was being loaded with cum in both his holes, choking with semen spilled down his throat as felt his other hole dripping with cum, which flooded down his trembling thighs.

the hold of hands on him disappeared, and he immediately fell on the mattress. swimming in post-orgasm, it seemed to him as if he wanted more, wanted to be stimulated again, but in a few moments this feeling changed into immense weariness, the only desire of sleeping filling his blank head. he heard a sound resembling jeno's voice, firm and commanding, and as he opened his eyes he saw the empty warehouse with only jeno lying next to him, eyeing him with a gaze renjun had never seen before. a sudden wave of shame and fear returned, and his lips started trembling as jeno tenderly stroke his cheek.

“shh, it's okay”, jeno said, wiping renjun's tears off, who opened his mouth to say something, but his voice couldn't come out. “i said, it's okay”, jeno repeated, but renjun just couldn't find it in himself to believe him, so jeno solved this problem with a lingering kiss planted on renjun's lips. it was a shocking and absolutely unexpected sensation, quite pleasant though, and renjun felt his body relaxing while jeno caressed his mouth with his tongue.

“did we hurt you?” jeno asked breaking the kiss, and renjun shook his head, lowering his head, his face blushing.

“did you like it?” renjun nodded this time, the red on his cheeks getting brighter. 

“we're good then?” jeno said, lifting up renjun's chin to make the boy look him in the eyes. renjun bit his lips, hesitating only because of his embarrassment, but still said a timid 'yes', earning jeno's fond smile and another kiss on his puffy tired lips.

xxxxx

“i am, i’m your slut, only yours”, renjun breathes out, leaning in the tender touch of jeno's warm palm and closing his eyes, as short whimpers escape his parted lips.

“baby, some new guys want to join the gang, next week maybe”, jeno says, working his fingers in renjun's hole, and renjun hums with an interest in his eyes. “do you want to be fucked by them too? young cocks, they will do their best to please you”.

jeno sees a sparkle in renjun's eyes and can't resist a smile spreading his lips when renjun's ass clenches around his digits.

“you're always so eager when it comes to cocks, aren't you?”

“is it a bad thing?” renjun pouts playfully, earning jeno's kiss on his swollen lips.

“not at all. i love it about you”, he says, and renjun blushes and lowers his gaze shyly, “i love everything about you” jeno adds, and renjun bites a happy smile threatening to escape his lips.

“i love you too”, he whispers, looking right in jeno's eyes, who smiles back and gives him another loving kiss. “can't wait for next week to start”.


End file.
